Nacido de la Sangre
by El Primordial385
Summary: Las Noches traen consigo criaturas y pesadillas que corrompen la carne y absorben la humanidad de las personas transformándolos en bestias ,La Iglesia de la Sanacion y sus Cazadores luchan para impedir que un virus se propague,un Cazador único en su especie se verá envuelto en situaciones más allá de las pesadillas OC,Issei Hyodou,Harem


Prologo:La misión del Cazador.

La emoción más antigua y más intensa de la humanidad es el miedo,y el más antiguo y más intenso de los miedos es el miedo a lo desconocido.

Howard Phillips Lovecraff.

La noche finalmente llega a su fin,finalmente puedo tomar un respiro y descansar aunque solo sean unas horas,la noche trae consigo una amalgama de sensaciones y vivencias muchas veces atemorizantes que incluso al más valiente se le erizarían los pelos del cuerpo y romper sus mentes en miles de fragmentos esparcidos por todo camino recorrido sin posiblilidad de recobrar lo que alguna vez fueron en realidad

Convirtiéndose con esto en bestias sin raciocinio solo impulsadas por instintos primarios y salvajes ...si ,bestias en cuerpos de hombres ...bestias nacidas desde los miedos más profundos del subconsciente

La noche permite ver a solo unos pocos elegidos los verdaderos colores y matices que se ocultan tras el velo de la Luna...

La noche es donde puedo moverme libremente y desatar lo que en mi mora,necesito saciar esta sed de sangre que me aqueja desde hace ya mucho tiempo ,lo he olvidado ,tiempos de antojo donde no era más que un vulgar ladron robando migajas para sobrevivir ,donde la esperanza de vida se diluía más rápido que el agua entre los dedos

Que soy ahora realmente ?,tengo miedo incluso de no saber esa respuesta ,oh más bien de que la respuesta no sea la que quiero escuchar

Los ecos y susurros de la noche me llaman y me atraen una y otra vez ,en ocaciones como hoy mismo ,cuando la luna es roja ese llamado se torna insoportable e increíblemente difícil de ignorar...

Pero no debo ceder ,debo luchar para mantener lo que aún me queda de humanidad ,lo que aún me hace hacer lo correcto incluso cuando esto no es lo correcto por hacer ,las cuestiones éticas o morales bailan en el filo de mi espada bañada con la sangre de las bestias que mató

Aun así trato de ser piadoso en sus muertes,no olvido lo que alguna vez fueron ,hombres y mujeres comunes devorados por la maldicion e infectados con el virus que se propaga como una plaga sin control sobre todo ser vivo

Pero no debo olvidar que por asares del destino ,o una broma cruel de los dioses yo no comparto su destino aún cuando mi sangre está contaminada ,aún cuando a pesar de los años debo hacer lo necesario incluso si eso conyeba la pérdida de mí mismo por las cosas que veo obligado a hacer ...

La noche finalmente acaba y el sol lo cubre todo con los tenues rayos de luz que bañan el poblado donde me encuentro ...un poblado que tuve que arrazar antes que que el virus se propagara más allá

El olor ferroso de la sangre mezclado con el inconfundible picor de la pólvora me hacen ver todo a mi alrededor ,cadaveres y más cadaveres se apilan a mis pies en una escena dantesca de lo que me vi obligado a hacer

Las casas que antaño resguardaban a estos moradores ahora arden ,densas humaredas se alzan en todo lo alto y con ella ,el fuego purifica el virus que aquí residió a causa de criaturas más allá de toda comprensión humana ,un lugar donde una gran encuvadora de maldad antigua hubiera podido despertar si no se le detenía a tiempo

Lo admito ,con profunda vergüenza y pena declaró que no todos los moradores de este pueblo estaban infectados pero ...la orden era clara ,no tenía que dejar a nada vivo,por miedo a que estuviera en ellos el virus durmiente ...con la orden vino la tarea encomendada y con esta mi pena

Los Eruditos de la Iglesia me dijeron que viera las cosas como una Redención a mis pecados pasados,pero yo no lo veo así ,ya que esto no trae consuelo a mi atormentaba alma ni calma mi flagelo autoimpuesto

Seria mejor verlo como una condena ,una carga que solo yo puedo hacer de momento ,ya que no hay otros como yo ,bueno ,no exactamente como yo siendo honesto ,al menos los otros tienen la dicha del descanso que solo la muerte trae consigo ,aunque para llegar a ello muchos se pierden en el camino y terminan convirtiéndose en las mismas bestias que ellos mismos cazaban con tal pasión

Unas bestias que yo debo dar caza...solo yo puedo darles lo que yo no obtengo ni obtendré ...la muerte

Respiro profundo inundándome con todo a mi alrededor ,debo quemar los cuerpos y no dejar nada que denote que aquí en esta tierra manchada existió y vivió un pueblo que se vio opacado por fuerzas siniestras

Una pueblo que desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra de la noche a la mañana ,nunca nadie tendrá conocimiento alguno ,que importa si tenían amigos o familiares fuera de este lugar ,ellos simplemente lo olvidarán

Lo olvidarán creyendo que no era más que un sueño ...o una pesadilla

Finalmente la labor está hecha ,finalmente hice bien lo único que sé hacer en realidad ,no sirvo para otra cosa que no sea esto,y que obtengo a cambio ?,solo más remordimiento y culpabilidad por las vidas que cegué

Esto es una pesadilla de la que no puedo despertar...Una pesadilla que he vivido por tantos años que he perdido la cuenta

Los Eruditos lo saben ,yo debería de haber muerto hace ya bastante tiempo pero mi sangre de alguna manera logró mutar el virus en algo desconocido hasta ese momento ,no fueron tiempos bonitos debo admitir ,olvide cuánto tiempo estuve enclaustrado en lo más profundo de la Iglesia por temor a...bueno dejémoslo así

Lo crean o no yo no les guardo rencor por lo que me hicieron en ese lapso de tiempo ,por el contrario estoy agradecido de que hayan tomado esas precauciones,si no hubieran actuado así ,yo mismo me hubiera encerrado

Estos pensamientos vagan por mi mente cuando me dirigo a la Sede de la Iglesia de la Sanacion de la que soy parte ,debo informar a mis superiores que la misión fue un éxito

Pasó a pasó recorro los sinuosos pasillos de Iglesia ,su aspecto de origen Victoriano le da un aire siniestro y melancólico acorde a lo que aquí se enseña ,se aprende y sobre todo se lucha

Entró en la habitación más grande donde puedo ver a tres personas sentadas una a lado de otro aguardado por mi ,sus miradas una vez que hacen contacto conmigo no cambian de ninguna forma

-Con el permiso de nuestra excelencia vengo a reportar el resultado de la misión -declaró con mucho respeto al igual que hago una reverencia a mis superiores

El incómodo silencio que siguió fue roto por quien en este momento es el líder y maestro de la Iglesia de la Sanacion...El Vicario Laurence...El primer Erudito

-Adelante y cuéntanos todo-declaró sin más

Mirándolo a los ojos exclamé solemne

-La aldea a la que fui enviado fue totalmente limpiada en su totalidad -dije sin más con las manos detrás de la cintura -como se me ordenó no deje a nadie con vida ,sin importar que estuvieran infectados o no -al decir esto una ligera mueca de dolor cruzo mi cara -los cadaveres fueron incinerados y las viviendas destruídas en su totalidad ,hoy a estas horas solo hay pilas de escombros y restos calcinados pero ninguna muestra corpórea de sus habitantes su excelencia -

El Vicario Laurence me miró como viendo a través de mí para de alguna manera comprobar si mentía o no ,pero antes de argumentar algo otra de las personas en la sala pregunto

-Tuviste algún incidente que requirió tus habilidades contra los infectados ?-

El que pregunto no ir otro más que el maestro Wilhem de la escuela de Byrgenweth,lugar de conocimento y sabiduría de la comprensión humana y sobre todo del estudio Arcano ,Oscuro ,Transmutacion ,lenguaje de Runas ,taller de armas y su implementación contra lo Sobrenatural

Para pelear contra lo Sobrenatural...debemos conocer a nuestros enemigos a fondo ,incluso convirtiéndonos nosotros mismos en esas bestias que nacen desde el suplicio del hombre

-Mmmmmmhhh...el susurro del maestro Wilhem -sin duda las huestes de "Merego"cada vez son más osadas ,no les importa nada que no sea saciar su voraz hambre dejando tras de sí solo calamidad por lo que últimamente estamos viendo -

Todo para que otros tengan lo necesario para luchar en las noches donde bajo el amparo de las sombras las criaturas sobrenaturales susurran dulces palabras en los oídos de las personas para finalmente motivarlos a hacer todo tipo de actos atroces contra sus semejantes

Para finalmente hacerlos perder su humanidad y convertirlos en bestias

-Si...contesto sin más-en el pueblo ya había algunos más infectados que otros que eran proclives a la violencia -dije recordando los sucesos -lo vi a través de sus ojos y estos estaban inyectados con el virus ,no había nada que hacer por ellos más que acabarlos como lo hice -declare si más pero con claro atisbo de tristeza

El Vicario Laurence sonrio por esto

-Eres el más capacitado para este tipo de misiones y lo sabes -dijo con una leve sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por los otros dos en la sala-no podíamos enviar a algunos Novicios recien salidos de Byrgenweth ni mucho menos a otros Cazadores -al decir esto se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentado para ir a un librero donde cogio un sobre amarillo para dármelo personalmente -Es por tu peculiaridad tan unica que te enviamos a ti de entre todos los demás ,razón por la cual está es tu siguiente misión-al decir esto tome el sobre con dudas pero lo abrí a continuación

Al ver lo que había ,o más bien una foto mi sangre se congeló ,mis pupilas se dilataron ,mi garganta se secó y lo más importante...recuerdos de mi pasado vinieron a mi mente ...más bien recuerdos de mi mayor pecado

Un pecado en forma de mujer

\- Lady Arastrea -

Dije en apenas un susurro pero que fue claramente escuchado por todos en la sala

La tercera persona que se hayaba en la sala me saco de mi estupor

-Si bien su apariencia es semejante a Lady Arastrea debo decir que no es ella-dijo mirándome fijamente -la chica que estas viendo es una Doncella Santa excomulgada de la Iglesia por razones absurdas a nuestro criterio y que fácilmente la ponen en un peligro mucho mayor del que la Sede del Vaticano creyó -

Deje de ver la imagen para mirar a quien me hablada y no era otra que La Vicaría Amelia ,una Erudita de la Iglesia a la que servía

-Excomulgada ?-dije con el ceño fruncido -porque razón ?

La Vicaría Amelia continuo tras un suspiro

-Su expulsión de la Santa Sede se debió a que ella si bien es una Doncella Santa también tiene una peculiaridad única al igual que tú pero no como tú -declaró ,al ver mi confusión prosiguió-ella pose lo que se conoce como Sacred Gear ,uno de los 13 Longinus creados por dios ,más especifico el Twilight Healing ...o Curación Milagrosa como quieras llamarlo -terminó sin más

Antes de siquiera decir algo el maestro Wilhem continuó

-La chica responde al nombre de Asia Argento -dijo con una cariñosa sonrisa -es una chica ingenua del mundo exterior ya que toda su vida había vivido en la Santa Sede y es poseedora de un gran corazón -ahora la tristeza podía verse en su rostro -Un gran corazón que salvó a quien no debía ,una trampa burda y siniestra para alejarla de la Iglesia y acerse no sólo de ella si no de su Sacred Gear -

Escuche atentamente lo que la Vicaría Amelia y el maestro Wilhem dijeron ,mi mirada nuevamente volvió a la foto de la chica en cuestión.

Por dios !,era demasiado joven ,sus rasgos finos y esos ojos verdes esmeraldas solo reflejaban amor y bondad a cualquiera que lo necesitara ,a pesar de que en la foto la chica traía consigo una capucha que le ocultaba parcialmente el rostro ,podía verse como unos mechones de cabello rubio se asomaban de vez en cuando

No tenía ninguna duda ...el pareció con Lady Arastrea era sorprendente !

-Tu misión es rescatar a la Doncella y mantenerla contigo -ahora el que hablaba era el Vicario Laurence-ella fue expulsada de la Iglesia hace ya semanas y ha vagado por el mundo de un lugar a otro -dijo a lo que yo preste atención -ahora ella está en Japón más específico en una pequeña ciudad llamada Kuoh-dijo con un gesto sombrío

La Vicaría Amelia prosigio

-Tu misión tiene ciertas complicaciones las cuales no podemos ignorar -dijo también levantándose y dándome otro sobre con otras más fotografías en el -ella por desgracia está en malas compañías siendo utilizada por exorcistas renegados y un grupo de Angeles Caidos que solo buscan craer problemas -

Al decir esto vi todas las fotos que estaban en el sobre y exclamé irritado

-Valper Galilei...Freed Sellzen...y uno de los Cadres de Grigori...Kokabiel !-

Los Eruditos y el maestro de Byrgenweth asintieron

-Los dos primeros como sabes estaba relacionados con el desastre del proyecto Espada Sagrada y de lo que sabemos por Kokabiel es que solo busca una manera de librar una vez más la Guerra de las Tres Facciones -dijo Laurence sin más -y no dudo que lo logre ya que la ciudad de Kuoh está por desgracia en manos y" protección "de los Clanes Gremory y Sitri-dijo con disgusto por esto último

Con malestar e irritación exclamé apretando las fotos en mis manos

-Clanes de Démonios ?!-

La Vicaría asintió

-Según nuestro informante nos dice que la Démonios conocida como Rias Gremory a hecho Peón de su Nobleza al Sekiryuutei de esta era un humano llamado Issei Hyodou-

-Creemos que sí se llegara a intensificar este asunto no dudamos de que intente hacer se con el Sacred Gear de la Doncella -ahora el que habló fue el maestro Wilhem-debes saber que este humano reencarnando de nombre Issei Hyodou es él portados del Sacred Gear del tipo Dragón...El Emperador Dragon Rojo -

Oh si !...cómo olvidar a los Sekiryuutei pasados ,como olvidar las escaramuzas en las que me vi envuelto en su estupida lucha contra el otro portador de Dragón...el Hakuryuukou

Una lucha estupida y sin sentido que en ocaciones generaban mucho daño colateral a su alrededor ,recordaba también las víctimas humanas generadas por esas peleas ,si los demonios Gremory disponían del Dragón rojo cual perro faldero no dudaba de que las cosas pronto se irían a la mierda ,sin importar que protegería a la Doncella de las manos de los Demonios o cualquier otra raza sobrenatural

No dejaría que un corazón tan bondadoso como el de la Doncella se perdiera ...no dejaría que el mismo error se repitiera otra vez ...aún hoy recordaba la mirada suplicante de Arastrea ...aún hoy Marsil brillaba bajo la luz de la luna por su Sangre

-Antes de que aceptes la misión debemos decirte que también debes salvar a nuestro informante -declaró sin duda la Vicaría

Dudoso pregunte

-Quien es ?-

La Vicaría me miró a los ojos como dudando de decirme o no quien era la informante pero tras un suspiro hablo

-El Ángel Caído Raynare -

Esta era una revelación algo horrenda para mí ,conocía de sobra a Raynare desde el "Incidente de Merego"en las tierras que hoy se conocen como Siria...Damasco ,era una Caída que estuvo bajo la influencia de "Merego" y fue por protegerla a ella y hacerla salir de esa influencia que pasó lo que pasó con el virus en mi cuerpo y la subsecuente consecuencia que eso arrastró

Recuerdo con vergüenza como ella estuvo conmigo en esos tiempos oscuros ,no por obligación si no porque realmente quería estar ahí para ayudarme ,aún hoy me da vergüenza lo que hice con ella y no sólo ella debido a mis necesidades salvajes generadas por el virus de "Merego"

Necesidades que la Iglesia de la Sanacion no podían satisfacer ...al menos no de la manera convencional ...es aquí donde Raynare y...bueno mejor no recordar !

-Raynare se vio obligada a asesinar al actual Sekiryuutei para cubrir su fachada -declaró esto el maestro Wilhem-pero lo que no contemplo ni ella ni los demás es que el Sekiryuutei fuera reencarnado por Gremory ,así que debes ser extremadamente cuidadoso y no dejar que seamos implicados directamente en esto -

-Así es !-la Vicaría prosigio-como bien sabes no tenemos el respaldo y el apoyo de nadie que no sea nosotros mismos -dijo colocando una mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo -por el momento no podemos enviarte a nadie apoyarte en esta misión pero tan pronto sea posible lo haremos -dijo en tono maternal para después darme un cálido abrazo -Mantente lúcido y no dejes que tengan acceso a tu sangre ,el virus dentro de ti es único y es posible que mute si tiene contacto con otro huésped -al decir esto me besó en la frente-La maldicion de la Sangre no puede ser tomada a la ligera -

-Esto está muy fuera de lo que comúnmente haces pero confiamos plenamente en ti -ahora el que hablaba era el maestro Wilhem,su mirada se habia puesto sería -usa todo lo que este a tu alcance para lograr tu misión aún si eso significa arrazar con todo a la vez ,y sobre todo acaba con los esbirros de "Merego" que encuentres frenando su proliferación -

-Entiendo y aceptó la misión que me están encomendando -dije viendo a los ojos a todos uno a la vez -Salvaré tanto a la Doncella Santa como a Raynare !-dije con convicción

Los Eruditos solo sonrieron satisfechos

-Bueno -el que habló era el Vicario Laurence-saldrás en dos días a Japón ,mientras tanto te recomendamos que obtengas todas las armas y equipos que necesitas -dijo ahora sentándose al lado del maestro Wilhem-por ahora y antes de que te vayas pasa a la Clínica de Iosefka para que te haga una necesaria transfusión de Sangre !-

Solo pude asentir dando una reverencia a los Eruditos y proseguia a abandonar la sala para ir a la Clínica ,pero en las grandes puertas la Vicaría Amelia me dijo unas últimas palabras

-Buena suerte en tu misión y que la luz ilumine tu camino de oscuridad...Cuídate Addam Osgrey

Continuara :...

Yo de vuelta y con una introducción que espero les guste ,como vieron aquí Issei no es el Protagonista de la historia ,tendrá que ver en el desarrollo al igual que las chicas del canon original

Sera Harem para el protagonista...

"La Muñeca"

Lady Maria

Arianne

Rias Gremory

Raynare

Annette Renard

Rossweise

Grayfia

Gabriel

Penemue

Yasaka

El Harem de Issei será el mismo que en el canon (casi)

Se que hay preguntas y dudas que se aclararan más adelante y se responderán ,el siguiente capítulo se llamara

"La Muñeca y la llegada a Kuoh"

Los veo pronto y actualizare las demás


End file.
